The invention relates generally to vehicle seat belt assemblies, which typically include a lap belt and a diagonally-extending shoulder strap. The invention more particularly relates to a device which encourages use of seat belt assemblies by pregnant women, and which also encourages correct positioning the lap belt below the enlarged abdomen of a pregnant women and over the pelvis.
The safety benefits of vehicle seat belt assemblies are well known, and their use is mandated by law in most jurisdictions. However, many pregnant women find the seat belt, particularly the lap belt, to be quite uncomfortable, and, for that reason, will avoid wearing the seat belt assembly, despite good reasons for doing so.
In addition, even when the seat belt assembly is worn, the lap belt tends to extend across the abdomen in an unsafe position, rather than across the pelvis.